When the Ocean Controls Fire (Karma x Reader)
by KSeels
Summary: You and karma have made it an habit of being at each other's throats. However it can go too far sometimes, and in the best possible way, when the two of you find yourselves in the school's locker room.


\- ...in the past, dating 1941, the world became involved in a h...  
Hell, that was boring... I was just staring blankly at the black board as that stupid octopus kept blabbering some shit 'bout the world's history. It's not like I din't like history, hell it was one of my favorite subjects, what I didn't like was that slimy yellow creature who we were supposed to call a teacher.  
Looking through the corner of my eye I could see Karma's gaze lost in some sort of psychotic bliss, running scenarios through that clever brain of his, bored out of his tiny mind. Okay, to be honest, I knew Karma's intelligence was on pair with mine but I would never admit it... Well, you see, me and him had this.. humm.. ahh... weird relationship... Yeah... that.. We were always bickering, pushing each other's limits, arguing like crazy, competing to see who was stronger. But (and yes, there is a humongous "but" in this story) whenever we were alone and tensed up from the day, we'd just fucked the senses out of each other, minds gone blank afterwards. And goddamn was he good at it.  
\- (y/n) wake up and answer the question! - Mr. Koro-Stupid, oh wait, sorry, that's not how it goes, Koro-Sensei was squealing at me, pointing one of his squiggly wiggly tentacles at me.  
\- Uhmm... What if don't? - I asked slowly raising my eyes to meet his, a bored tone draping each and every word coming out of my mouth... God I did hate him.  
\- Ms. (y/n) please answer this question, it will count for your grade. - Koro-Sensei demanded, a vein popping in his round forehead.  
\- Nah... - I dropped my head into the curve of my elbow, sleepiness overcoming me, but mostly to hide the mischievous grin plastered on my face.  
\- Koro-Sensei~ Don't you see (y/n)-san doesn't know the answer? Please don't go around teasing your students like that - I could sense his glare on me, smirking victoriously as he knew how that kind of comment would always get to me.  
\- Oh... is that so, Karma-chan? - Oh, how he hated that way of addressing him - How nice of you to go out of your way to protect me... Are you trying to get something going on?  
\- Oh spare me, if someone want's in on my pants is you... - His answer was quick but he couldn't fight back that slightly affected look on his face.  
\- As if, keep on dreaming little boy - And Score!  
Karma rose up from his chair, walked towards me and lightly pulled my hair so I was sat straight up, looking at him. His eyes were dark, eerily glaring at me, threatening to something out of my reach.  
\- Let's see who cu -  
\- Now, now, peace you two, stop fighting! Karma-kun go back to sit.  
\- Hai, Hai... - And with that he sat back down but not without first tugging my hair harder, which succeeded in sending a couple of shivers down my spine.

\- (y/n)-chan! Over here!  
I looked over my shoulder to see Nagisa sitting on a table near the window. I dunno when but it had become a thing for both of us to have lunch together in the classroom.  
\- Hey Nag, whaddup? - I asked sitting opposite of him, chilling my tired back on the chair.  
\- Nothing much I guess... but hey, what happened today between you and Karma-kun?  
\- The usual I guess... Y'know...  
\- Yes, literally everyone does.. But why?  
\- Dunno, it's fun...  
\- Fun? You're always at each other's throats. Doesn't it get, I don't know... Frustrating?  
\- Y'think? Nah... I like seein' him in that state.  
\- If you say so.

Fifth period... ahh... Time for P.E I guess... or whatever we do, assassination training would be more accurate, and as not to break to norm, I was late. Well not late in the normal sense, the bell had already rang but I was still in the locker room, gathering the courage the change clothing, but honestly who cares?  
Well... stop that thought... apparently someone did because that someone's footsteps were getting closer. Oh fuck me... Nice... That rhythm, that was Karma.  
\- Oh (y/n)-chan~ Are you still fully dressed? What a bore... - There was a naughty smirk plastered all over his face as he kept getting closer, locking the door in the process.  
\- Excuuuse me? - I dragged the words, seemingly unable to read the situation, though fully aware of his naughty intentions - Was there an appointment?  
He giggled a tad, something most people would doubt possible. Then those eyes glared straight into me, eyes filled with kinky evil lust... Oh what those ruby eyes did to me... I looked at me, analyzing his toned body through his open shirt, those defined abs glistening slightly at the synthetic light of the room.  
\- Oh... Liking what you see? - His voice was dark dripping with lust and a need for power - Would you like to repay the treat?  
I smiled... Hmmm... Now that was an idea... Would I dare though? Hell yeah I would.  
I pulled him towards me by his disheveled tie and threw him to the bench right behind me, taking his shirt in the process. I then straddled him, keeping him really close, I trailed off to kiss his strong neck, marking the tender skin below his ear as my own. I could feel his fully hardened member beneath me, the heat coming off of his body. I knew he loved this, but for how long?  
I got up and appreciated my work. Oh, I did love Karma when he was like this. Although I had to admit that his confused look almost tore me to laughter. I simply grinned. Now my fun would begin.  
I unbuttoned my shirt, just enough for him to see the frilled trim of my bra but nothing else. Then I kneeled right between his legs, my face just close enough to almost be touching his crotch, and began to unzip his jean, only to fully take them off and throwing them somewhere behind me. However, much to his dismay, his tight (and surely getting tighter) black boxers stayed in their rightful place.  
I smiled and placed and wet kiss on his member, right through the fabric, and it was enough to have his hands flying to my hair, fingers trailing through the strands before pulling slightly at the roots. This once, I was gonna be the one making him beg, making him feel powerless, today was my day to take control over the beast that was Karma. He was going to be mine, and mine only.  
\- So Karma.. What is it that you want? - I stared right into his eyes, ocean meeting fire, as my tongue made its way from the base to the head of his steel member, causing him to shudder if just slightly.  
\- (y/n), you're not getting what you want..  
\- Oh, really now? You certain? We'll see 'bout that... - I knew him way to well and I knew this was not going to be a walk in the park, but fuck if I was not gonna have this.  
I pulled his briefs down, freeing his dripping cock out of its fabric cage, and before the cold air could touch it, my warm mouth was closed around its head, my tongue darting slightly at the precum pooled at his slit. I made my way slowly, very slowly down, tasting every single bit of him that I could get a hold of, as my hands gripped his muscular thighs for support, as to not strain my knees.  
His grip on my hair got stronger, as a plea to go faster, but I just kept the agonizingly slow pace. I sucked him for a couple more minutes, just until he was about to cum, and with that I got up, wiped my mouth, picked up my shit and turned around, heading for the door. Let's hear him beg shall we?  
\- You wouldn't dare. - His voice was low and raspy, but his words were coming out as orders. Was he in any condition to be demanding? He was the one who was clearly horny and needy with his wet cock out for the world to see...  
I turned around, poisoned words ready to dart out of my mouth, but before I could even blink, I was slammed full force against the wall, Karma's face filling my vision, and, as if fire was engulfing me, I suddenly felt way to hot. My clothes were ripped off, a couple of buttons flying in various directions, and as soon as my panties were off, he slammed himself into me, no preparation whatsoever. My breath ripped its way out of my throat and I couldn't catch it, he was massive, and I had to bite down hard onto his shoulder to keep me from screaming.  
He pushed my legs up, resting the crook of my knees on his elbows before slamming his hands on the wall behind me. God this position was embarrassing, I was totally spread open and I could feel his eyes devouring every inch of me before he latched his mouth onto my neck, biting down hard enough to draw a bit of blood. His thrusts were inhumanly fast, erratic and his hipbone was slamming into my clit with every single one of them. As he finally regained control over his body he aligned himself to hit my sweet spot dead on, and with that first thrust my control was gone. My moan got louder and I could not, for the sake of heavens, keep the down.  
\- Mhmmm~ Ahh.. Kar-Karma... Please... ahhh... slow d-down.. - I tried to no avail to get out in between moans and screams.  
\- Nah... I want you screaming my name into the skies. I want everyone to know that the strong and bossy (y/n) belong to me and for them to see how you get when I'm around. - How was his voice steady? Just a bit ago he could barely talk...  
\- You... C-control... ahh mhmmm... freak...  
\- I am, and you're loving every single second of it.  
\- Nghh~ S-shut up.. ahhh... just fuck me... please  
\- Hai Hai.  
I have no idea how but somehow he sped up even more and his being just overwhelmed me to my orgasm. But he didn't stop there, he didn't even give me a sec to rest up. He just kept thrusting into my exhausted core until he came, his juices filling my up and overflowing, leaving me almost dead. His name dripped out of my swollen lips, but not as a scream like he wanted. No.. Just a whisper, a whimper against his ear, as he bit my neck to suppress any sound.  
We had a quick shower before getting dressed... well... If only it was that simple. That mother fucker stole my panties, probably to embarrass me. Unlucky him...  
\- Karma~  
\- Yeah?  
\- Where's my underwear?  
\- Dunno?  
\- U sure?  
\- Yeah..  
\- Oky.  
\- What're u gonna do? - He asked confused at my calm reaction while he buttoned up his shirt  
\- Nothing. Just get dressed, why? - I started to dress myself up and then just picked my shit up.  
\- You're going commando? In a skirt? To PE? You gone crazy or something?  
\- It's not like I care if people see it.. Besides, why would you care right? - And with that I just left, straight to classroom as the bell rang to announce the end of fifth period, leaving a dumbfounded Karma behind.

\- Ms (y/n), why did you skip PE class? - Fuck, why is this octopus still alive? And now he's wiggling his tentacles as his head turned purple with a dark cross right across the middle.  
\- D'ya really wanna know? - There it was again, my bored sarcastic tone.  
\- Well of course, I am your teacher and students should not be skipping classes.  
\- I was getting fucked. Anything else? - I didn't wait for an answer, just kept walking as the now pink octopus was fuming around lost for words. Now this was what I call a day.


End file.
